


Phandom Phight Club 2020 Alternate Entries

by AnotherSmartFangirl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Basically a bunch of semi-meme-related prompts that are funny, Gen, I'm having a great time here, Tags to be added as I go, phandom phight club 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSmartFangirl/pseuds/AnotherSmartFangirl
Summary: This is a collection of the drabbles I posted to my tumblr along with my Phight Club submissions. You DON'T need to be familiar with the phight to read this.
Kudos: 5





	1. Danny's Out of Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> The Denny's, packed to the brim with ghosts of all shapes and sizes, waited for the presenter to take the stage. Moments later, after some muttering about the new entrants this year, an unfamiliar ghost took the stage. She wore a black suit vest over a red dress shirt and some of the most polished black shoes the ghosts had ever seen. Her orange skin and horns glinted in the dingy light of the restaurant, while her black and red velvet-lined cloak flowed in the breeze of the stale air blown by the air conditioner.
> 
> "Welcome, one and all, to the 2020 Phight Club! Between each round, there will be a story time intermission. We at this fine Denny's hope you enjoy these readings!" A cheery smile broke across her face as she was shooed off the stage by security.

Clearing her throat to settle the roar of the Denny's patrons, Red raised her hands and made a calming motion. "And so ends the chaos of Round 1! Can we get an 'F' in the chat for all the phighters slain in the ring?"

A chorus of 'F's' rang through the crowd, some ghosts crying at the memory of their dear friends. "Alright, now that we have THAT out of the way, let's get on to the fun part; our intermission! I hope everyone has their drinks and pancakes, because here we go! Our first story was going to be the author's entry, but as we all know, brevity is the soul of wit. So, enjoy!... Or else.... " Red finished as she rose above the small stage to avoid the encroaching security officers, her hair fluttering in the wind. 

______

The Fenton family is hanging out together at home, for once. Suddenly, in the middle of a very intense game of Monopoly in which Jazz is winning by a landslide, Danny's ghost sense is activated. A moment later, Vlad flies past the window while sticking his tongue out because hey, it's a Friday night and he's bored. 

Danny is overcome with a strong urge to kick his ass, but of course he has to come up with an excuse first. Let's see.... already used Tucker being sick this week.... he doesn't have homework..... Sam's away on a trip for a few days.... Huh. No excuses left. What if... What if Danny told the truth, for once? Danny finishes his turn, landing on Boardwalk for the third time that night and hands Jazz the money he owes with a frown. He turns on his phone and pretends to look at a notification, feigning shock at a conversation he had with Vlad a month ago. 

"Uh, hey dad? Vlad wants to meet up with me. Right now. Says it's something important." From the window, Vlad is violently flipping Danny off with flaming fingers with a grin. 

"Honey, I thought you didn't like Vlad, though. You're always complaining about him." Is mom really trying to use logic on him right now? 

"Uh, yeah, about that. He's kinda become a mentor, of sorts. I'm unofficially interning for him after school at the Mayor's office." A shy look and tons of begging later, Danny is walking out the door, practically batting his father away to keep him from tagging along. 

Vlad, of course, is not amused at being used as a cover story, but this may be just what he needs. And so begins Danny’s first job, all because he needed a fucking excuse.


	2. The Throne of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2! The prompt was 'Dumbest Vlad Reveal Scenario.' This one I popped out at 3 am the night before submissions were due. I saw the custom Packers couch and I lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it's been forever since the Phight and I STILL haven't posted them all or finished this collection. The main reason is that I was trying to do those little interludes with my OC and I lost the will to do it half-way through doing the first chapter. Sorry y'all. I dropped the ball big time there. 
> 
> So, here's the rest of the drabbles! All chapters from now on lack those interludes. Sorry if you liked them. This fic collection has been haunting me for 7 months.

Vlad is sitting in his office, admiring his newest piece of Packers memorabilia. Sure, he had to possess Lil’ Wayne, but it was all worth it for the absolutely beautiful piece of gold and green leather that was currently sitting against the far wall, the holes in the armrests already filled with specially printed bottles of white wine.

In a move completely unbecoming of a billionaire, he flopped onto the couch face first without a care in the world. This is as close as he’s going to come to owning the Packers, probably. He needed to document this. Immediately. After a few more moments of enjoying the perfectly crafted sofa, Vlad rose and created a clone of Plasmius, forcing him to retrieve a camera from the cabinet and stand in the center of the room.

Vlad laid across the couch once again, this time posing like Burt Reynolds in the Cosmo centerfold, unknowingly asking to be painted like a French girl. He continued to do a few more pinup-style poses for the camera, safe in the assumption this was for HIM and his own PERSONAL CALENDAR. These poses may or may not have included some of the more risque styled poses reminiscent of 50's pin-up girls.

Having a great time, Vlad didn’t even hear as his office door opened, an intern standing in the doorway. With an absolutely gleeful laugh, Vlad transformed into Plasmius as he laid upside down on the couch, head touching the floor and legs thrown over the headrest, and flashed his fangs at the camera. The intern was still standing in the doorway, visibly shaking and unsure of what to do with this new information.

After a moment, she steeled herself and cleared her throat, quietly asking “Mr. Masters? I…. I have those reports you wanted….”

“…Oh. Uhhh….. Hi…..He will be with you in a moment. I’m….Waiting on him ….too?” This was the most pathetic attempt to cover anything Vlad had ever heard. He didn’t even know how long the girl had been there. She could have seen everything….

“…Suuuuure…… You know I’ve been standing here for like, five minutes, right?”

“Oh, Shittake Mushrooms.”


End file.
